Nightmares
by JorixBade
Summary: Jade and the gang are back living their normal lives and Jade is still dealing with the awful memories from what happened in the forest, someone might bring back the nightmare and this time nobody is going to save Jade because they are taking the whole gang with them. will they make it out of there alive? Sequel of "the forest" co-written with Neddie24Surviver.
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys! well, this is a sequel for "the forest"**

**i'm co-writting it with Neddie24Surviver **

**we hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It had happened 3 weeks since the nightmare Jade had to live and she was doing well.

"Hey baby" Beck exclaimed nicely and kissed her softly

"Hi" Jade answered

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Better but some of my scars still hurt, especially the ones from the arrows and the knife" she explained, he smiled sadly and kissed her cheek.

"Are you coming over today?" he questioned curiously

"sure" she answered

"hey guys" Tori exclaimed nicely

"hey" they both answered

"I was wondering if you would like to come with Robbie, André, Cat and me tomorrow, we are going to hang out at nozu and maybe we'll go see a play" she informed them

"um It sounds good" Beck commented

"yeah" Jade said

"so you in?" Tori asked and they nodded "awesome"

"yup but today Jade is all mine" Beck commented while hugging her and Tori giggled, they were really cute together.

After school Jade and Beck went to his RV, he bought pizza and they watched movies together, it wasn't exactly what you call a date but they enjoyed being with each other and they liked the movies so yeah it was better than a date.

"I should leave now" Jade commented

"Nooooooooooo" Beck exclaimed and put his arm around her waist so she couldn't stand up.

"it's 10pm" Jade informed him

"you can sleep with me, please" he did his best puppy eyes, Jade rolled her eyes but finally nodded.

"ugh fine now let me up, I need to go to the restroom" she informed and he did, she undressed and put one Beck's shirts on, she liked them and she knew Beck liked to see her in them, he thought she looked really hot.

Jade walked out of the bathroom and lied next to him, Beck was trying his hardest not to get too close to her because he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself and Jade would notice it, she was ONLY wearing one of his shirts and underwear, that was too much for him.

"I think we should go sleep now" he suggested, he was getting excited.

"Yeah, I'm tired" she answered, he turned off the TV and closed his eyes "hug me" she ordered and Beck did, he put his arm around her protectively, he loved hugging her.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear and she smiled

"I love you too" she answered and closed her eyes, they both fell asleep.

"_you're my little toy" _ Jade started shaking her head "_on your knees bitch_" Jade could feel the hot cigarettes against her skin "_you're going to an animal_"

"no, no please" Jade started saying scared

"_I'm going to play with my favorite tool, my knife_" Jade could feel the movement of the knife through her skin

"Please stop no please, please it hurts oww STOP" Jade was crying and screaming desperately by that moment, Beck woke up scared and tried to wake her up.

"Jade baby Jade wake up" he insisted but she was still screaming.

"No please STOP, KILL ME PLEASE" she couldn't stop crying nor screaming and she was shaking really badly.

"JADE WAKE UP JADE" he screamed seriously and grabbed her by the arms "Jade, Jade!" he insisted until Jade finally opened her eyes in shock "It's ok baby it's ok, I'm right here" he hugged her and she hugged him back still crying.

"It was awful, Beck he was back and he was hurting me, I could feel the cigarettes against my skin and the knife scratching my belly, it was so vivid, so real" she explained while hugging him and crying.

"sh sh sh it's ok Jade, he is dead he won't hurt you ever again, nobody will I promise" he exclaimed and kissed her cheek sweetly "I will stay awake until you can sleep again, ok? I'm right here" Jade nodded and lied again, he hugged her tightly and stayed awake until she was deeply asleep, then he went back to sleep.

Next day….

"good morning" Beck smiled at Jade who was just opening her eyes.

"hi" she smiled

"hey remember today we are going with Tori and the guys so get dressed" he reminded her and she nodded, Jade dressed up and so did Beck, after they had breakfast and ended up getting ready.

"you look beautiful" he complimented and she blushed a little.

"thanks"

"well, let's go" they both got in Beck's car and drove to the nozu where the rest of gang was already waiting for them.

"hi" they all said

"Hey" Jade and Beck answered

"How are you doing?" André asked

"good, I guess" Jade commented

"do you want to tell them?" Beck asked her

"yeah whatever" she answered

"Jade had a nightmare last night and it was something really scary…. I thought she wouldn't wake up" Beck told them

"I'm sorry, jade" Tori exclaimed sadly

"yeah me too but I'm alive and that's what matters" Jade commented

"we already ate so do you want to go to the theatre?" Tori questioned and they nodded.

They all walked out of the nozu, Tori, André, Cat and Robbie got in André's car and Beck and Jade in Beck's car, they went to the theatre and saw the play, It was a good one and they enjoyed it.

"Now what?" Cat questioned while walking towards the parking lot.

"I don't know, we could go to my home and watch a movie or play carts" Tori suggested and they nodded.

"yeah but first I need to go to the bathroom" Jade informed

"me too" Cat went with her and so did Tori.

In the bathroom

"hey miss, can you do me a favor please?" a blonde tall lady in her 30's asked Tori nicely.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked

"My van, I can't turn it on" the lady explained

"Well I don't know so much about cars but my friend could help you" Tori answered nicely

"I would appreciate it" Jade and Cat came out of the restroom and the lady stared at Jade closely for a few seconds and it made Jade uncomfortable.

"What are you staring at?" Jade asked seriously

"Jade, don't be rude" Tori exclaimed

"Jade, what a beautiful name" the lady complimented

"Thanks, I guess" Jade answered

"So will you help me?" the lady asked

"Yeah come with us" they walked back to the table where the guys were waiting for them.

"Hey guys, this lady needs some help with her car" Tori informed them

"well, I could help you with that" Beck commented nicely.

"if you please" the lady exclaimed and he nodded, they all followed the lady to the last corner of the dark parking lot.

"um why is your van down here?" Robbie asked

"I like this parking lot better" she answered

"ok so let's check it out" Beck exclaimed and started checking the van, André was helping him.

Meanwhile the girls and Robbie were just watching and the lady was next to Jade.

"it's done" Beck informed

"oh thank you so much" the lady exclaimed nicely, then out of nowhere the lady grabbed a gun and put it in Jade's back.

"Hey hey what are you doing?" Beck asked nervously

"Oh my god…" Cat and Tori walked away from her but a man was behind them already, Jade was just staring at them scared to death, she had her hands up.

"Nothing, sweetheart I just want to hang out with you all a little bit" she answered with a evil smirk on her face and then another man came up behind Beck and André.

"Get in the car" she ordered but they didn't move "I said get in the car or she dies right now" the lady put the gun in Jade's head ready to shoot.

"No please don't" Beck begged and got in the car and so did the rest of them

"Good kids" the lady exclaimed "you take them to the place ok" she ordered to one of the men and he nodded.

"hey wait…" Beck started complaining because Jade had still the gun in her head but the man closed the door.

"you come with me" she pushed Jade into another car still pointing her with the gun and the other man started driving, Jade didn't know what to do, her worst nightmare was somehow coming back and this time the rest of her friends would have to experiment what fear really means as well.

* * *

**we hope you all liked it!**

**this chapter was bye me and the next one will be by Neddie24Surviver **

**please review guys and be nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, here's the second chapter... we didn't get many reviews in the first one but the story got favorited and followed which is awesome.**

**please enjoy and review! **

**we don't own victorious **

* * *

Jade opened her eyes to find herself back in the woods she was nearly killed in three months ago. She opened her mouth to scream but then felt a knife stabbing in the center of her stomach as the killer materializes in front of her.

"NO! STOP PLEASE! BECK BECK!" Jade opened her eyes to find herself strapped to a metal table in an abandoned warehouse, the last part was just a nightmare but this wasn't.

"You're finally awake." the woman from the theatre said while putting the knife againts Jade's skin just in the scars on her stomach.

"AH!" Jade screamed in pain as the woman laughed at her.

The woman continued stabbing Jade in multiple spots on her body, not deeply enough to cause her death but painfuly enough to make Jade scream and beg until her voice was gone. The woman put the knife down on a table and then untied one of her legs, after she started hitting it until Jade's leg turned purple. Jade was crying while the flashes from her past experience flashed in her mind.

"This is what you little bitch deserve" The woman exclaimed madly, Jade had a lot of tiny cuts all over her body and her right leg was all bruised, you could swear it was broken but it wasn't.

"why?" Jade asked weakly, her voice was almost gone from screaming.

"don't you remember? the forest, the arrows, your frieds... HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU" the lady slapped Jade hard.

"please stop it let me go" Jade begged.

"You're a pathetic peice of trash, no wonder why Beck stopped dating you and no wonder why you have such an on again off again relationship."

"Tha-That's n-not tr-true." Jade stammered as louldy as she could.

"Oh it is honey." The woman answered.

Jade looked around her surroundings to see a barred in the grey window and black wallpaper, black carpeted flooring that has some rips and tears in places. Jade also saw what looked like a lightbulb hanging above her head.

"You do know that Beck never loved you honey." The woman told Jade smirking, Jade had tears faling down her face.

"HE DOES LOVE ME!" Jade could handle the physical torment but the emotional torment was too much for her.

"He's been cheatting on you behind your back with that Tori girl."the lady informed.

Jade didn't even respond and continued sobbing her eyes out.

"what? you know it, don't you? you've always known" the tall lady commented.

"what do you want?" Jade finally asked nervously.

"justice, that's all i want, that's all i need, justice" she simply answered, Jade was really confused, she still didn't understand what the woman was talking about.

"Where are my friends? what happened to them?." Jade questioned, slight fear dripping in her voice.

"You will see them soon" The woman exclaimed seriously "but i don't think you really want that to happen" she commented, Jade got even more confused, she did know this had to do with the killer and the forest but she didn't know why or how.

"why are you doing this? how do you know what happened that day?" Jade questioned trying to sound brave.

"because i was there, i was helping him because i loved him, of course you never saw me because i never showed up to you" the woman explained "i had just gotten him back from jail and then you took him away" she started crying,Jade stared at her terrified, this woman was more than crazy. "but now you're going to pay everything, you're going to see all of your friends dying one by one in the most painful ways you can think of and then when they are all dead and you don't have any reasons to live you will beg me to kill you but i won't, not until you've suffered enough, not until you truly believe the hell would be better than to be alive, not until you feel the same way i do" Jade was picturing every word the crazy woman was telling her and it was the most terrifying feeling she had ever had.

Jade couldn't even pronunce a word, she was too scared of everything right now, she even forgot the pain she was in, all she could think of was Beck.

"aren't you excited?" the woman asked excitedly with tears in her eyes "i am, tomorrow is going to be a funny day" the lady commented and walked out of the room but not before turning off the lights, everything became deeply black.

~With Beck and the others~

Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Cat were dragged into a bricked building with barred windows (Different from where Jade is) The men continued dragging the five students down the hallway and soon Beck began yelling and asking desperately where Jade was.

"Where's Jade?! What is that lady doing to her?" Beck screamed as he struggled in the man's grasp.

"She's just having fun" The man answered him.

"what are you talking about? why are we here?" Tori questioned confused and scared.

"you don't know anything, do you? well, i'm going to tell you a little story"one of the men exclaimed "a few weeks ago in a very dark forest there was a really pretty little bitch called Jade, she was running away from her friends until a nice gentleman got her and played with her for some hours but the little bitch couldn't handle it anymore so the gentleman decided to let her sleep so she would be ready for the next game but then these 5 annoying kids and a hairless freak tried to take her away from him, he couldn't let that happen so he told them to stop but they didn't instead they shot him in the head and killed him, all in front of his loving wife who was hidding behind the trees, she saw everything and her heart broke so she decided to get revenge, that's fair isn't it? she came to us asking for help and we agreed to help her...and now you're here!" he finished telling them the story, by that moment they were all awfully terrified.

"so you are going to kill us?" Tori questioned scared to death.

"no, Jade will"

* * *

**hey! **

**we hope you liked this chapter!**

**this chapter was by Neddie24Surviver but i edited a lot of it because it was too short :) anyways she is awesome and she loves drama so yeah i guess this story will be good.**

**please review guys! we'd love to see your opinions but be nice ok? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, we are really happy you're liking the story so far! :)**

**please keep up the reviews! enjoy...**

* * *

"No, Jade will" the gang's eyes wide open, what the heck was he talking about?

"Jade would never do it" Beck exclaimed

"Wait and see" the man answered him and threw them in a tiny dirty room all together, then walked away with the other man.

"Do you guys think they're going to make her kill us?" Cat questioned crying.

"I don't know, Cat but she is alone with that crazy woman and I can't protect her, I broke my promise… I told her nobody would ever hurt her again" Beck grabbed his hair in frustration.

"You can't protect her Beck it's not your fault" Tori rubbed his back trying to make him feel better but nothing would, how could he feel good knowing Jade was with those crazy people and they were probably hurting her?

Jade

Jade was looking around but she couldn't see anything at all, everything was black, it had happened about 4 hours since the lady left, Jade supposed it was already night and she was really tired but she couldn't sleep, who could in a situation like that?

She was strapped to the table and she couldn't move her arms or legs, her right leg hurt so much and since the ropes were really tight the pain was even worse, she wanted to be untied and she knew that would happen when the lady came but she didn't want her back because Jade knew as soon as the blonde woman walked into the room her life would be destroyed.

But the time can't be stopped and a few hours later the door slammed open and three people showed up, the lady and the two big men.

"Good morning, sweetie" the lady exclaimed nicely "are you ready to play?" Jade didn't answer, she just took a deep breath "untie her" the lady ordered and one of the men did, once Jade was untied they pushed her off the table so she fell "get up"

Jade got up but her leg was so much damaged, she could barely stand plus the cuts in her arms, legs and stomach still hurt.

"We are going to take you with your friends, aren't you happy?" the lady exclaimed

"Please stop, let us go I'm sorry for what happened to your husband" Jade begged

"no, honey I promised myself you would suffer as much as I do so walk" the lady smirked, Jade stared at her and began walking.

They got her in the van always pointing her with the gun and started driving "Bob, remember we are stopping by the 'place' before we take her with her friends" the lady reminded him and he nodded, he drove them to the same forest Jade was almost killed in three weeks ago.

"We are here, now what?" the other man whose name was Tom asked

"I want you to see it and memorize it very good because this will be the only thing you will see when the time to kill you comes" the lady said to Jade coldly "by the way do you like swimming?" she asked, Jade didn't like this.

They continued driving and stopped by a huge lake, there was a little boat in the edge and a lot of trees.

"Why are we here?" Jade questioned confused and scared.

"we are going to play a little bit before meeting your friends" the woman answered, they all jumped into the boat and dragged Jade in it also, when they were far away from the edge the man stopped the boat and tied Jade's hands and legs.

"Please don't" Jade knew what they were going to do, the three of them smiled at each other and threw her out of the boat, Jade was in the water and she couldn't swim or breathe, she could see the sunshine above the water but it was getting darker and darker as she was going lower suddenly she fell her body being dragged out of the water with a rope tied to her waist.

"the water is really cold, isn't it?" the lady asked, Jade took a deep breath as soon as her head was out "but you know it's a hot day so have fun" the man left the rope again and Jade went down again after he dragged her out, the lady was just laughing; they did the same thing about 5 times until the crazy woman got bored, then the men put Jade back in boat.

Jade was shaking the whole way, the water was very cold and she was only wearing a broken shirt and a skirt.

"we are here" the man informed while parking the van in front of the house where the gang was in.

"Take your jacket and stop shaking, it's making me crazy" the woman whose name was Lena exclaimed annoyed and gave Jade her jacket.

"Are my friends here?" Jade asked hopefully while walking into the house.

"Yes" Tom answered "follow us" Jade followed them until a big room but there was nothing only a black door "there, open the door" he ordered, Jade walked towards the door slowly and opened it.

"Jade!" Beck screamed and tried to hug her but Tom stopped him before he could get to Jade.

"stop it" Jade exclaimed as the man kicked Beck in the stomach.

"What happened to you?" Tori questioned worriedly, Jade was all wet, she had a lot of little scars from the cuts and her leg was awfully damaged.

"I, I…" Jade didn't know what t say, the lady was behind her and so was Bob.

"So here are your friends, now which one do you want to play with first?" the lady asked excitedly while putting a hand on her shoulder on one of her cuts.

"Oww" Jade closed her eyes in pain and tried not to make any noise but she did. "What do you mean?" she questioned scared while dealing with the pain.

"I didn't tell you that part, did I? Sweetheart we won't kill your friends, you will" the lady exclaimed smirking, Jade's mouth dropped open.

"No, no I won't" Jade started stepping back until she got to the wall, the rest of them were just staring at her nervously, Cat was crying.

"Oh believe me, honey you will and they all will see it but first you have to pick one or do you want me to pick it for you?" the lady asked, Jade didn't move or say anything, she was in shock.

"ok so let's take this cute redheaded girl" the lady exclaimed, Cat's eyes wide open as she started crying even more, the rest of the gang was in shock, Robbie immediately put his arms around Cat protectively.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T" Jade screamed with tears in her eyes, Cat was the most innocent person in the world, she didn't deserve this. "I, I'm sorry" Jade said looking at Robbie "Andre…"

"Jade" he exclaimed sadly as the man grabbed him by the arm, Jade couldn't stop crying.

"Move" the lady pushed Jade out of the room.

"Hey…" Beck complained

"You better shut your mouth pretty boy and follow me, you all follow me" she ordered, Tori, Cat, Robbie and Beck got up and followed Lena.

They walked into a huge room without windows, it was all white and there was a metal table in the middle.

"We are here; this will be the room where you will kill your friends" the lady informed happily, they all looked each other in terrified and then at Jade who was just standing in front of the lady.

Tom and Bob set André on the table with his arms and legs tied to the corners; Jade was standing by him, there were a lot of different knives and instruments of torture at least that's what Jade thought they were.

"Are you ready?" the woman opened Jade's hand and put a big knife in it then closed it, after moved her hand above André's neck, Jade was closing her eyes and the rest of the gang was watching in horror, they knew Jade didn't want to but they couldn't believe she was actually going to do it.

Jade didn't move at all, she was just holding the knife above his neck and shaking; she looked at her friends' terrified faces and then back at André who was crying and begging her not to do it with his eyes.

"Hurry, kid" the lady shouted annoyed and hit Jade in the arm.

"I can't, I'm sorry I can't" Jade informed with tears in falling down her face and threw the knife next to André.

"You have two choices: one is to kill him, you can do it in the way you want to so he won't be through so much pain or he keeps alive for now but you will pay for him" the lady explained smiling, Jade thought for a moment but finally nodded.

"No Jade, don't" Beck screamed, he knew the crazy woman would hurt Jade even more.

"Shut up" she yelled at Beck "so you want him to live? Are you really sure?" Lena questioned seriously and Jade nodded again, she couldn't kill her friend "ok, it's your decision, I don't know if I should let your friends watch, it won't be pretty" the woman commented and Jade closed her eyes while the tears were running down her pale cheeks.

"Hurt me, not her please" Beck screamed

"Ugh no kid but don't worry you will have your chance too, I don't believe she will be such a good friend to all of you after today" Lena commented "so Jade do you want them to stay?" she asked

"No" Jade simply answered

"Perfect, you guys will stay" the lady informed, Jade looked at her confused and scared, she really didn't want her friends to watch, she knew this would be awful but that was what the lady wanted at the end, she wanted her to suffer.

* * *

**Jade is such a good friend, right? **

**this chapter was by me! :) **

**we hope you liked it, please review and be nice... we love reading your awesome reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, we are so happy you're liking the story so far! :)**

**Your reviews mean a lot to us, so please keep them up. **

**Neddie24Surviver wants me to warn you because this chapter is kind of PAINFUL and well... you'll see. **

**Enjoy and don't hate us **

* * *

"No" Jade simply answered

"Perfect, you guys will stay" the lady informed, Jade looked at her confused and scared, she really didn't want her friends to watch, she knew this would be awful but that was what the lady wanted, she wanted to make her suffer. "Tom, can you come in here please."

Tom walked into the room and untied Andre then put him back with the rest of his friends "walk" he ordered while pushing them out of the room.

"JADE!" Beck shouted as he tried to run over where she was standing.

"I suggest you to stay there boy" Tom ordered when he saw Beck "come back here now" Beck was dragged by Bob back with the rest of the gang, Jade was just staring at them nervously.

"Let's go... we have some things to do" Lena ordered Jade and Jade nodded slowly then they walked out of the room and followed the two big men as long with the rest of gang.

Bob locked them all in a room with a huge window; it was very small but big enough to fit the five of them.

"You all better get comfortable because this is going to take long time" he informed and locked the door while walking out.

Lena and Tom handcuffed Jade with her hands on the back and put a necktie on her eyes, she couldn't see anything at all after they set her in front of the window so the gang could see her and hear her.

"Are you ready?" Tom whispered in her ear but she didn't move.

"Jade West, you should have killed André because do you seriously think he would have sacrificed himself for you? He doesn't even like you, nobody does" Lena commented while walking around Jade.

"I, I don't know…" Jade answered nervously "but I can't kill him, I can't kill anybody"

"You will kill someone, sweetheart don't worry" Lena informed "anyways like I was saying that André guy is not your friend, none of them is! You're alone in this…" Jade could feel the tears running down her pale cheeks. "Don't you remember the forest? They didn't believe you; they said you have killed that nerd, sinjin right? And now you're sacrificing yourself for one of them"

"He is my friend" Jade complained

"No he is not, Jade you don't have any friends because you're a bitch to everyone, yeah that's why your father doesn't love you, your mother doesn't love you, your stupid boyfriend doesn't love you I told you he has been cheating on you with Tori since the day she got in Hollywood Arts" Lena screamed and slapped Jade hard.

"Stop it" Beck screamed but Jade couldn't hear him that was the trick in that room.

"Beck loves me" Jade shouted back while crying.

"He told you that? Oh Jade I thought you were smarter he's been lying to you all this time, every time you turn around he kisses Tori because she is better than you" The evil woman informed and laughed.

"That's not true" Jade screamed

"it is" Lena slapped her again "do you want to know what happened a few minutes ago? I told your 'friends' I would let you go if one of them died and guess what? They didn't want to sacrifice for you not even Beck" she commented

"Beck wanted to sacrifice for me" Jade answered confused

"Yes but then when I told him what I was going to do with you he said you weren't worth it" Lena exclaimed coldly

"That can't be true" Jade whispered sadly

"See? This is what I'm talking about… you sacrificed yourself for nothing, you're pathetic" Lena exclaimed and kicked Jade in the stomach which caused her to stop breathing for a few seconds "I know you enjoyed our last ride so we are going to repeat the experience but this time in home" Tom and Bob carried a bath with cold water and set it in front of her "on your knees, Bitch" Lena said and Jade remembered the forest, that was what he said before burning her with the cigarettes

"No please no" Jade screamed in terror thinking they would burn her again.

"Shut up" Tom kicked her legs so she fell on her knees.

"Awww" he had hurt her

Lena grabbed Jade by the hair and pulled her into the bath causing her to start drowning for a few seconds then took her head out "don't be so dramatic" she exclaimed as Jade was trying to breathe but it wasn't too long before she did it again, this time it took her about 50 seconds to take Jade's head out of the water, Jade was shaking her body because she couldn't breathe while Lena was just laughing.

"Come here" Lena dragged Jade by the hair through the room and kicked her several times until she got tired, by that moment Jade was literally spitting out blood while coughing.

"Please stop… please" Jade begged while recovering on the ground.

"We are not done yet but don't worry it's just a little bit" Lena exclaimed nicely while smirking but Jade couldn't see her anyway.

Bob carried Jade to a metallic chair and tied her to it, Jade was just moving her head around trying to figure out where she was or what they were doing but with the necktie around her eyes it was a little less than impossible.

"This is so horrible" Tori exclaimed sadly with tears in her eyes.

"I can't watch this anymore… I just why? Why can't they hurt me instead of her, why?" Beck was already crying after watching what they had done with Jade.

"This is my entire fault, I should have told her to kill me…" André exclaimed regretted, Beck wanted to say yes but that would be too mean and at the end this was nobody's fault.

"Why are they tying Jade to the chair?" Cat asked nervously

"I don't think it's to let her rest…" Robbie exclaimed worriedly

When Jade was connected to the chair Lena pressed a button and Jade immediately started shaking but she couldn't move her arms or legs, she was being electrocuted and she couldn't even scream, after a few seconds Lena stopped pressing the button and Jade stopped shaking.

"See? Are you disposed to sacrifice yourself again? Today is just the beginning but if the next time you deny to follow the orders it'll be worse" Jade nodded slowly she wasn't really paying attention because she was too busy trying to recover her energies.

"Take the necktie off and untie her" Lena ordered and Bob did "come here" she ordered, Jade tried her hardest to stand up until she finally did and walked slowly towards Lena.

"Look yourself in the mirror" Lena ordered, the mirror was the window but Jade couldn't see through it.

"Why?" Jade asked weakly, she didn't want to see herself.

"I want you to realize how damaged you are; do see what you just did to yourself?" Lena questioned, Jade was looking herself closely in the mirror, she still had some blood in her lip and bruises all over her stomach and arms (other than the ones she already had from the forest), her hands were still shaking from the electricity and she could barely stand.

"Jade, Jade, JADE!" Beck kept screaming while Jade was looking herself in front of them but she couldn't hear him.

"I hope now you understand what you're doing to yourself" Lena exclaimed once again.

"I didn't do this, you did" Jade complained madly with tears in her eyes.

"No, you did" Lena answered "You had the decision in your hands and you chose to sacrifice yourself for someone who doesn't even care about you" the look in Jade's eyes was dead while staring at herself in the mirror, maybe this woman was right, they didn't believe her, André wanted to take her to jail for something she didn't do and she saved his life but then once again she couldn't kill him.

"Tomorrow you'll have another chance to do something better or to be stupid and weak like today"

* * *

**i know it was painful but well Lena is crazy ;)**

**This chapter was by Neddie24Surviver (i edited most of it, so don't get mad at her cause she didn't want to hurt Jade so much but i'm dark minded so yeah) **

**Anyways please review and be nice! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, hi guys we are happy you're liking the story but kind of disappointed because the last couple of chapters didn't get many reviews.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!**

**We don't own Victorious**

* * *

Jade couldn't stop replaying what Lena said "to do something better or to be stupid and weak like today" she was still standing in front of the mirror like a zombie while Beck and the rest of the gang was staring at her behind it.

"Ok take her to the room and tie her again" Lena ordered and Tom immediately grabbed Jade in his arms and walked out of the room, she didn't even fight back she was already too tired.

"Bob…." Lena simply said and he opened the door of the room where the gang was in. "Come out" They all walked nervously towards her. "Did you see what just happened to Jade?"

"Please stop it stop this" Tori exclaimed while crying but Lena ignored her.

"You are a coward" Lena told André "She went through all that pain because of you and for nothing cause she is going to kill you anyway" she informed.

"Jade wouldn't kill any of us" Cat commented scared

"Oh sweetie, she won't sacrifice for you forever "Lena answered smiling "You will see her in action tomorrow" They all looked each other terrified "now go" they all walked or better said were dragged back to the tiny room again.

Jade was strapped to the metal table again thinking about nothing and everything at same time, she was barely awake but she couldn't sleep deeply, Tom and Bob brought her a sandwich and water so she could recover her energies, after she ate or to be specific they made her ate it Jade finally fell asleep.

In the tiny room Beck was literally slamming his head against the wall, he was so mad, so sad, so worried and so scared for Jade, he had seen her through all that pain and he couldn't stop it, it was something he would never forgive himself for, he had promised Jade nobody would ever hurt her again and he broke his promise.

"Beck stop it, you are gonna hurt yourself" Tori exclaimed after 20 minutes of watching him literally trying to break the wall with his head.

"I can't Tori ok I can't she is out there with them and I can't protect her" Beck exclaimed madly

"They are done with her for today" Robbie commented.

"Well after everything they did to her that's pretty much fair" André said

"Do you guys think Jade is going to kill us tomorrow?" Cat questioned nervously.

"No Cat, she won't kill you or any of us….I hope" Tori answered nicely trying to make Cat feel better; she was the weakest one of them.

It was late by that moment so they decided to sleep, tomorrow was going to be a tough day for everyone.

Next morning the gang was woken up by the screams of what it seemed a young girl.

"Please stop….. NO PLEASE AHHH let me go" the girl begged.

"What was that? It didn't sound like Jade" Tori exclaimed worriedly

"Maybe they kidnapped another girl" André answered

"Oh my god… poor girl, she must be alone" Robbie commented sadly

The door slammed open and the two big men showed up, they were alone but then Lena walked into the room too.

"Are you ready to watch this?" Lena asked excitedly "don't worry Jade won't kill any of you today" They all looked each other confused and then walked out of the room as long with Lena and the men.

They walked into the same room they did yesterday where Jade was supposed to kill André, after Tom opened the door and Jade showed up nervously, she looked way better than yesterday, she could walk and her face was clean.

"Jade!" Beck screamed smiling, he was so happy to see her.

"Shut up" Lena ordered, Jade only looked down and kept walking.

"Ok, you ready?" Lena questioned Jade who only nodded slowly "I hope you are going to do the right thing now" she looked at Tom and he nodded, after a few moments he came back holding a little girl, she looked like 12 or 13, she was pale, her eyes were blue and her hair was light brown, she kind of looked alike Jade but younger.

"Please stop please let me go" the little girl exclaimed crying while being dragged by Tom into the room, Jade was staring at her confused and so was the gang, Tom tied her to the metal table in front of Jade and walked back with the gang.

"Ok Jade this is going to be your challenge, if you can do this you will be able to do anything" Lena exclaimed, Jade stared at her terrified.

"No… no please she is a little girl" Jade exclaimed nervously

"So? Look if you don't kill her I will do it anyway but I will also punish you and kill one of your friends" Lena explained "once again the decision is your hands" Jade looked at the little girl and then at her friends who were staring at her in horror.

Jade grabbed the gun in her hands and point it to the little girl's head while closing her eyes and shaking her arms.

"No please don't" the girl couldn't stop crying.

"I can't" Jade screamed and started crying too, Lena rolled her eyes and nodded at Tom, he took Cat from her friends and put her on a chair.

"Noooooo" Cat screamed while crying and then Tom took a rope that was hanging from the sealing and put it around her neck which made Cat cry even more, she wasn't ready to die, no yet then took the chair ready to take it off and let Cat hanging.

"No please don't hurt her" Jade yelled at him terrified

"You decide Jade, your friend's life or the girl's life" Jade couldn't handle it, she stared at Cat who was scared to death and then at the girl who was still sobbing her eyes out.

"I'm sorry" Jade muttered sadly, she closed her eyes and shot then threw the gun away and started crying her eyes out, she had killed a girl.

The gang was staring at her terrified then Tom put Cat back with her friends and they all started hugging her, she was damn scared.

"Perfect!" Lena exclaimed while making sure the girl was dead and indeed she was. "I told you guys Jade would kill someone, didn't I?" she laughed "This is your friend; Jade killed a poor little girl…" Jade was sitting on the ground with her legs against her chest crying.

"She didn't want to" Beck complained madly

"But she did, that's what matters" Lena exclaimed "Now she is ready…." Lena walked towards Jade and grabbed her by the hair to make her stand up.

"Look at her" Lena screamed in front of the dead body while grabbing Jade's head so she couldn't look away. "Do you remember how much she was crying? She begged you until her last second but you didn't care, you killed her" Jade couldn't stop crying while staring at the girl.

"STOP IT" Jade screamed and pushed Lena away "I, I…. didn't want to" she fell on her knees.

"BUT YOU DID, YOU ARE A KILLER" Lena screamed and slapped her "Look at me" she grabbed Jade's face "there's nothing wrong with that, I promise after you have killed 5 people you will start enjoying it" Jade would never enjoy doing this, it was just sick and awful.

"No" Jade answered "I'm not a sick bitch like you" she exclaimed but it didn't take long time before Lena slapped her and kicked her in the stomach.

"Stop it, please" Beck begged while Jade was recovering the breath.

"Oh shut up, you don't even care about her you just care about Tori" Lena exclaimed, Beck and Tori looked each other confused and then at Jade who was staring at them with a hurt look in her eyes.

"That's not true" they both exclaimed

"Whatever Jade you can believe their lies if you want, I don't care" Lena simply answered "Since you did your part today I won't strap you today and you guys can go back to your room" Tom took them back to the tiny room "Oh Jade, tomorrow is going to be a exciting day….."

* * *

**I know, poor little girl :( but it had to happen... **

**i hope you guys liked this chapter, it was by me!**

**I still have some things in mind for this story so keep reading if you like drama ;)**

**Please review and as always, be nice! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, we are so happy you're liking the story!** :)

**Please REVIEW!**

* * *

"Please I don't want to kill any of my friends, i don't want to kill anyone" Jade exclaimed nervously

"Sweetheart, killing people is a part of life" Lena simply answered, Jade just looked at her scared this woman was crazy "Take her back to the room but don't tie her anyway she won't escape" Tom grabbed Jade by the arm and walked her to the room again.

"Sweet dreams…." Tom said creepily and closed the door; Jade just sat down on the floor and started crying again while remembering the look in the girl's eyes before she killed her, it was the most awful feeling ever.

"Jade killed a girl…." Robbie exclaimed

"She did it to save me" Cat answered upset

"I know but it still is terrifying…. What if they make her kill us too?" he questioned scared

"I would rather die than to see Jade being tortured like yesterday" Beck exclaimed

"I'm hungry" Cat changed topic

"I know Cat but they are not going to feed us so why not you sleep now?" Tori suggested, Cat put her head on Tori's lap and closed her eyes, maybe when she woke up she would find out all this was just a nightmare.

Next day…..

"Good morning, Jade" Lena exclaimed happily "Today is going to be a lot of fun" Jade rubbed her eyes and got up slowly then Lena and Bob took her to the room where she was tortured in two days ago.

"No please not again" Jade exclaimed scared while walking into the room.

"Shut up" Lena screamed, she was all sweet a few seconds ago but now she was very mad, she was crazy or just really evil "On your knees" she ordered and Jade quickly did, meanwhile the gang was being dragged into the small room with the window/mirror.

"Please don't hurt her" Beck begged but Tom only smirked

"We don't hurt her, she hurts herself" he simply answered and left.

"You know I was going to kill you at first but I regretted and anyway your life is already too miserable" Lena commented randomly "Nobody loves you" she kicked Jade in the stomach, she liked doing that.

"Beck loves me" Jade muttered while trying to recover her breath and Lena laughed

"No, he doesn't…. you know what? I told him and the rest of your friends they could go if they wanted but you would stay with me instead and guess what? They said yes" Lena informed, Jade looked at her confused and hurt.

"That can't be true" Jade exclaimed

"It is, we are setting them free today" Lena informed

"Really?" Cat asked from behind the window hopefully

"I don't think so, Cat" André answered

"Now you know they don't love you, they hate you but who wouldn't right? Even your parents hate you" Lena laughed, there were a lot of tears running down Jade's cheeks "LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU" She grabbed Jade by the hair and looked into her eyes "You are nothing more than a piece of trash, that's why Beck doesn't love you, your father doesn't love you, your mom doesn't love you, Cat doesn't love you, NOBODY LOVES YOU" she screamed, Jade couldn't stop crying as she pronounced those words.

"Please let me say bye to them" Jade begged, she knew they would go if they could, it's not like they would all sacrifice just for her.

"Perfect, we are going to bring them here so you can say bye to all of them, including Beck and Tori….. But be happy they are going to be way better without you around" Lena commented, Jade couldn't stop the tears coming out from her eyes as she looked down still on her knees.

"Are you going to kill me?" Jade questioned

"Yes, I guess but I don't plan doing it any time soon so don't get excited" Lena answered "Tom, put the necktie on her eyes again…. This is going to be a big surprise" Tom nodded and put the necktie around Jade's head again so she couldn't see.

"But before they come let's play a little bit, this is kind of boring now" Lena commented and hit Jade with a stick on the back which made Jade drop and scream in pain "Oh don't be so dramatic" Lena exclaimed while dragging Jade by the hair all around the room. "Here, on your knees again" Jade couldn't see but she put herself on her knees and as soon as her skin touched the ground she felt tiny pieces of glass getting into her knee.

"OWWW" Jade couldn't help but start/keep crying, it hurt so much.

"Handcuff her" Tom handcuffed her and made her stand up again "That was fun, wasn't it?" Lena laughed

"Good now stay here" they left her standing in the middle of the room handcuffed and with her eyes closed.

"Hello kids" Lena exclaimed while opening the door.

"Will you seriously let us go?" Cat questioned hopefully

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Lena asked back "Of course not but you are not going to talk to Jade ever again after today" she smirked "Now, you two are going to act the best love scene ever" she commented pointing to Tori and Beck.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked confused

"Jade wants to say bye but you don't cause you guys hate her" Lena answered

"That's not true" Beck complained

"It will be for Jade unless you want her to die" she informed, Beck and Tori looked each other worriedly.

"You are going to do exactly what I say so…." she explained them what they had to say and after took the whole gang to the room where Jade was in.

"Hello" Beck exclaimed coldly

"Beck?" Jade asked hopefully

"Yes it's me, it's us" he simply answered

"Is it true that you guys are leaving?" Jade still couldn't see anything.

"Yes, why would we stay here to die?" he asked "none of us would die for you" Jade was so confused because his voice was emotionless.

"I know I know but anyway I wanted to say bye" Jade answered

"I hope you are talking about me too" Tori exclaimed madly

"um Yeah? you are my friend, aren't you?" Jade smiled "why are you acting so weird? Did she tell you to-"Beck cut her off

"No, she didn't tell us anything… we just realized she was right, we can't keep lying to you and since you are never coming back, we have nothing to worry about" Jade was just standing there listening confused and hurt, Lena took off the necktie and unhand cuffed her, Jade opened her eyes, in front of her were Beck and Tori, he was hugging her and behind them was the rest of the gang, all of them with serious faces.

"What's going on?" Jade asked, there were tears in her eyes.

"This" Tori exclaimed and started kissing Beck passionately in front of her, her mouth dropped open and a lot tears started running down her face.

"Wha.—" she couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Lena didn't lie, Jade! Tori and I have been dating since the day she got in Hollywood Arts but we weren't ready to tell you" Beck explained seriously, Jade was staring at them with a deeply hurt look in her eyes, she just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Please tell me that's not true… YOU ARE LYING" Jade screamed while crying her eyes out.

"No, it's not a lie Tori and I love each other…..i love her more than myself" Tori hugged him, Jade was just in shock.

"You are doing this because she made you right?" Jade asked hopefully smiling, Beck was about to break down she looked so fragile, so innocent, so hurt but when he was about to tell her yes that she made them he saw Tom behind Jade pointing her with a gun.

"No ugh Jade I just used you… you are pretty good in bed" Beck smirked "but you know, since I already had sex with you endless times and since I don't have to pretend anymore, we are done" he simply exclaimed, Jade was drowning in tears by that moment.

"GO,GOOOO NOW!" Jade screamed madly.

"Later Jade" Tori exclaimed and they all walked out of the room, Jade sat on the floor with her legs against her chest and started sobbing her eyes out, she couldn't believe what she saw, she just wanted to die.

"You guys were awesome" Lena exclaimed happily

"I can't believe I just did that to her" Beck commented sadly and madly, he had broken Jade's heart in the worst way.

"Yeah whatever, you can go back to your room….. I still have to think if I should kill you or her first or if I should let her end you" Lena informed them, they looked each other terrified.

"So this was all a trick to turn Jade against us?" Tori asked scared

"Kind of, she must be hating you all right now" she answered smirking "if she doesn't kill you after what you just did to her, she would have to be crazy"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN (i love doing this lol)**

**So guys this chapter was by me cause Hannah couldn't do it so she is going to write the next 2 chapters, i think so! **

**so did you like it? i know poor Jade :( i almost cried while writting it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! Please enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"Kind of, she must be hating you all right now" she answered smirking "I think that Jade would rather kill the man who broke her heart wouldn't you..." Lena said pointing to Beck.

~Back in the room~

Jade lied on the ground hugging her knees to her chest and crying her eyes out. She knew what she would tell Lena when came into her cell in the morning.

"They deserve it..." Jade said to herself with a deeply hurt look in her eyes.

Jade just kept thinking about the scene that just happened in front of her. She wanted to hurt Beck, she wanted to cause him as much pain as he caused her.

"And I know the perfect person to try it on..." Jade said.

~the next day~

"So are you ready?" Lena asked Jade as she entered into the room with Tom.

"Are they still here?" Jade asked coldly, her eyes were cold and ruthless.

"Tom, bring them here" Lena ordered and Tom left

~With Tori and company~

Tom opened the door to Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat's room to bring one of them out. Tom looked at them and smirked.

"Looks like it's your time to play..." Tom grabbed Tori in his arms and took her out of the room.

"Here they come….." Lena exclaimed excitedly "Remember what they did to you, keep it in mind" Tom dragged Tori until the wall and handcuffed her to it, her arms were above her head and her legs were open.

"J-Jade, Y-You don't w-want to d-do this." Tori stuttered with fear covering he face.

"Yes, I do..." Jade picked the knife off the table and put it on Tori's leg, cutting enough to let a little discomfort.

"Awww" Tori was crying

"Jade, stop it" Beck shouted from behind, they were all staring at her terrified.

"Oh so you want me to stop causing pain to your new girlfriend oh wait your real girlfriend?" Jade exclaimed coldly and hurt. "No" she turned to Tori again and sliced her arm a little bit which made Tori scream in pain, Jade only smiled and started laughing/crying at same time.

"See? This is what it feels like being miserable! You will feel what I feel before I hear you beg me to just end your worthless stupid life" Jade screamed madly and Tori looked at her terrified.

"Jade that was a trick, she made us do it, she is lying to you" Tori confessed while crying.

"Don't believe her, Jade she is lying" Lena exclaimed, Jade looked at Tori and at the rest of the gang who were just staring at her terrified and hurt.

"You" Jade pointed to Beck while walking towards him with the knife in her hand "You…. You, You" Jade kept exclaimed, Beck was scared and hurt because it seemed Jade was going to kill him right there.

"Jade…" he exclaimed nervously

"Why?" Jade started crying and walking back towards Tori "You two deserve to die in my hands….. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ALL" Jade screamed madly while crying and put the blade on Tori's neck ready to slice it.

"Do it" Lena exclaimed excitedly "She took your boyfriend away from you, she lied to you all this time, she took your place as the queen of Hollywood Arts" Jade was looking into Tori's eyes with rage with the knife against her neck "She deserves to die, come on Jade just do it…" Lena kept exclaiming and by the look in Jade's eyes Tori was sure she would do it.

"I can't…" Jade walked away from Tori and threw the knife away madly "I can't" she started crying "I can't, I can't kill them…" she informed Lena who was just staring at her coldly.

"You are stupider than I thought" Lena commented looking at Jade who was just standing nervously still with tears in her eyes "Ok Jade…. Since you don't want to kill her we'll have to go back to our first rule, it's the life of the girl who ruined your life or your pain" she informed

"Please stop it I can't kill them, not even her…." Jade exclaimed "Please just kill me already and let them go" the whole gang including Beck and Tori couldn't believe Jade was sacrificing herself for them again even though she thought they hated her.

"Did you seriously think they would just leave?" Lena asked "I'm not stupid, they are gonna stay and god damn it Jade you have to kill them, they don't care about you anyways" Lena insisted

"I tried I swear I wanted to slice Tori's throat but…" Lena cut Jade off

"But what? Are you weak? Are you stupid? Or what?" Lena screamed and slapped Jade madly

"I couldn't ok I can't kill her or him or any of them because even if they hate me I still love them" Jade screamed back.

"We love you too" Cat exclaimed nervously and Jade turned around.

"She just feels bad for you but guess what? I don't I've been very sweet to you but you already got in my nerves and this time nobody will save you" she exclaimed madly "is it hot yet?" she asked Tom who walked into the room holding a hot stick, everyone's eyes wide open.

"No please no" Jade started walking back scared to death but Bob came up behind her and grabbed her arms then started walking towards Tom and Lena pushing Jade ahead.

"NO PLEASE DON'T HURT HER" Tori screamed from the wall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jade knew this would be the most painful thing she had ever been through.

"Please hurt me not her" Beck begged and they only laughed

Bob tied Jade to table where she had killed the little girl and took off her shirt, then set the hot stick above her tummy "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jade only wanted to take the gun and shoot herself before the blade touched her skin "I will do it but please don't do this" Tom pulled away the stick and started untying her.

"Perfect…." Lena exclaimed "so go ahead" she gave Jade her shirt again and put the knife in her hands, Jade walked over the wall Tori was strapped to with the knife ahead defensively but before she got to it she stopped and grabbed a gun from the ground. "what the hell are you doing?" Lena screamed as Jade quickly ran to the other part of the room.

"I won't kill her and you won't burn me, not again" Jade informed seriously holding the gun and the knife.

"What are you gonna do to stop me?" Lena questioned smirking

"This" Jade pointed the gun to her own head.

* * *

**OMG will Jade kill herself? You'll have to wait to know ;)**

**This chapter was by Hannah :) Please review guys**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there nice people!**

**Hannah and i are really happy you're liking the story :') but we'd like to get more reviews so please REVIEW! and be nice cuz that's the key that opens all the doors in the world!**

**Will Jade kill herself? um... Please you know the story would be over if she dies but anyway read and enjoy...**

* * *

Jade was going to pull the trigger to end her life but she looked around at all her 'friends' and saw the horror stricken looks in their eyes. The biggest impact on her would have to be the look Beck was giving her.

"Jade, please don't do this." Beck whispered; panic escaping from his mouth along with his voice.

"This is the only way…. To end everything" Jade answered with tears in her eyes and a sad smile on her face.

"This is not the way please Jade, throw the gun… please" Beck begged but Jade didn't move

"Look you silly girl, if you shoot that gun I'm going to make sure every and each one of your friends dies in the worst way a human can die, starting with this little red head" Lena exclaimed while grabbing Cat's arm who was drowning in tears.

"No please not Cat" Jade exclaimed scared, Cat was just too innocent and sweet to die like that.

"The decision is in your hands, throw the gun and I won't kill her" Lena kissed Cat's head, Jade thought for a moment but finally pulled the gun away. "Perfect…" she pushed Cat back to her friends and Tom grabbed Jade in his arms.

"Please don't hurt her" Tori screamed worriedly from the wall she was still strapped to.

"I won't hurt Jade as long as she obeys me" Lena exclaimed "but since she doesn't want to obey me….." Lena ordered Bob to untie Tori and tie Jade instead, once Tori was back with the gang and Jade was strapped to the wall Lena started walking towards her.

"Please hurt me, she doesn't deserve it" Beck screamed

"I won't harm any of you kids, Jade is the only one who can do that I only can hurt her" Lena explained smirking. "Is it still hot?" Lena asked

"No… it's not hot anymore" Tom answered pointing to the previously hot stick.

"Damn it, see Jade? Now we'll have to do something else and all because of your stupid hero attack" Lena exclaimed madly and punched Jade in the face as hard as she could.

"Stop it" Cat screamed but Lena ignored her.

"You bitch, you are lucky but don't worry, I always have a plan b" Lena informed Jade who had blood coming from her lip and nose "We are going to play a game you probably know, do you remember the forest?" Jade closed her eyes "Do you remember the question game?" Jade's eyes wide open that was one of her worst nightmares

"No, not again" Jade begged.

"What's my age?" Lena questioned

"30?!" Jade asked back

"Wrong, that means I have to punish you" Lena exclaimed while taking a cigarette from Tom's hand, and then she pressed the hot cigarette against Jade's neck which made Jade scream in pain.

"AAHHHHH" Jade was crying in pain while the gang was watching terrified, Beck had tears in his eyes.

"What's my favorite color?" Lena asked

"Red?" Jade answered

"Um correct" Lena exclaimed and Jade smiled. "But that doesn't save you" she pressed the cigarette against Jade's chest while smirking.

"Stop it, please" Jade begged while crying her eyes out.

"No" Lena pressed the cigarette against her pale skin once again "this is so funny" she laughed and set the cigarette on Jade's hand, then on her leg, after on her tummy and finally on her cheek, by the time she was done Jade couldn't even scream anymore, her voice was gone.

"If you don't scream this stops being funny" Lena commented annoyed and Jade took a deep breath "ok we are going to play another game, well it's not really a game but you'll enjoy it" Lena commented

"What is it?" Jade muttered after she had recovered her energies.

"Undress her" Lena ordered Tom and Bob, Beck's eyes wide open in terror, she couldn't make them rape Jade, right?

"What are you going to do?" Beck screamed

"Nothing you need to know" Lena simply answered.

"No stop it" Jade screamed while Tom and Bob were cutting her clothes off "No" Jade kept moving but they were stronger and took off her skirt and her shirt leaving her only in a bra and her panties.

"Perfect, that's enough" Lena exclaimed and Bob and Tom got away which made Beck feel a lot better but only by looking at Jade his smile dropped, her body was covered on bruises and cuts you could barely see her pale skin.

"You have got a really nice body, Jade but since it's all damaged you look hideous" Lena commented and Jade only looked down "do it" Lena ordered Tom who was holding a huge keg on his arms "You ready?" he threw Jade all the water "want some more?" Lena threw her another keg of cold water, until the point Jade was totally wet and freezing because the room was damn cold.

"Refreshing, right?" Lena smiled "guys, I think she is not wet enough yet…" Tom and Bob threw her even more water "Good now, see you tomorrow Jade" she walked out of the room as long with the men and the gang.

"You can't leave her there like that" Beck shouted while being dragged to the room with the mirror/window.

"She is going to be fine just a little cold" Lena exclaimed "you can keep an eye on her the whole night if you want, now excuse me kids but I need to rest so good night" she closed the door and left.

"Poor Jadey she is freezing" Cat exclaimed sadly while looking at Jade who was shaking and looking paler than the usual.

"And I'm just here watching, god" Beck punched the window hard which made Jade look at it but she could only see herself in the mirror "Jade!" Beck screamed hopefully but Jade didn't hear him, she was just confused so Beck kicked the window again, Jade kept looking closely at the mirror but she wouldn't see anything but herself.

"It's useless, Beck, Jade can't hear us" Tori commented disappointedly

"Hello?" Jade exclaimed nervously, the gang kept screaming but Jade didn't hear anything so she stopped asking and began trying to untie herself, she was wet so it was kind of easier.

"You can do it, Jade" Beck exclaimed, Jade kept moving her hand until she finally got it free then she untied her other hand and after her legs, she was free to move now so she smiled at herself and started walking to the mirror.

"Jade!" Tori yelled at her but Jade didn't hear her so Tori hit the window which made Jade nervous so started walking backwards.

"Who is there?" Jade questioned nervously, she thought it was Lena "Please I'm sorry but I had untie myself" she apologized

"She must think we are the lady" Robbie commented

"What the heck are you doing?" the door slammed open and a very angry Lena showed up.

* * *

**D: Lena caught her! omg **

**This chapter was by Hannah but i added a lot to it cause she had writers block! :)**

**Please review and have a wonderful day! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai! lol Hannah and i are glad you're liking the story so far! **

**Yeah so in the last chapter Lena walked into the room and found out Jade had untied herself! D: **

**See what will happen to Jade...**

* * *

"Nothing, nothing….." Jade exclaimed scared while walking backwards.

"How did you untie yourself?" Lena screamed and slapped her across the face.

"I'm sorry" Jade apologized

"Of course you are sorry, you little whore!" Lena was really angry. "You wanted some more, uh?" Lena exclaimed and Jade shook her head scared. "Guess what? You got it; we are going to have some fun now"

"No please" Jade begged as Lena dragged her by the hair to the table

"Oh my god…." Beck's eyes were drowning in tears.

"Put the necktie on her eyes and her mouth, I don't want to hear her stupid screams right now" Lena ordered and a sleepy Tom did.

"Done…" Tom exclaimed while rubbing his eyes, Jade couldn't see or speak or move her neither legs nor arms

"Perfect enjoy, Jade…." Lena exclaimed and pressed a hot blade against Jade's left leg which made Jade start shaking in pain on the table.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Jade tried to scream and Lena laughed

"Again?" she pressed the hot blade against Jade's tummy, Jade was just shaking and moving as much as she could but it was useless because she couldn't escape or stop the pain. "We need to cure these injuries, Bob give me the bottle of alcohol" Lena ordered and Jade started crying while trying to say no. "It's for your own good" Lena started spilling the alcohol all over Jade's body and injuries which caused Jade a huge pain.

"UMMM" Jade couldn't stop shaking, it hurt so much.

"We are done.. Now, since I don 't want you to bother me again…." Lena grabbed Jade's head and slammed it against the table which caused Jade to feel a little dizzy but she was still awake "ugh it didn't work Tom, take care" Lena ordered and Tom punched Jade as hard as he could which made Jade pass out.

"Let's go Tom… we need some sleep" Lena and Tom walked out of the room leaving an unconscious and still half naked Jade on the table.

"Jade!" Beck kept screaming even though he knew it was useless

"She is asleep" André commented

"We can't help her, Beck" Tori exclaimed sadly

"I know but that only makes me even angrier and I don't even know if she still thinks I cheated on her all this time, I don't know anything" Beck screamed, he hoped Jade had believed him and Tori when they told her everything was a lie but he couldn't be sure.

"I think the best we can do now is try to sleep too" Robbie suggested and they all nodded, all but Beck, he kept looking at Jade's destroyed and unconscious body until his eyes couldn't handle it and he finally fell asleep.

Next morning…

"Beck, Beck… Wake up" Tori exclaimed while grabbing his arms "Jade is still asleep…" she informed him.

"They haven't come yet" Robbie commented

"Oh you talked too soon, look there they come" André informed while watching Lena and both men walk into the room.

"Good morning, Jade" Lena exclaimed happily but Jade didn't move. "Wake her up" Tom threw her a keg of water in the head but Jade kept unconscious. "what's going on?" Lena asked worriedly.

"I don't know she doesn't respond" Tom answered

"Jade, Jade…. Jade!" Lena was exclaiming her name madly while shaking Jade's body.

"Oh my god Jade is not waking up" Tori exclaimed nervously

"Check her pulse" Lena ordered and Bob did

"She is alive…" those words made Lena and the gang feel a lot better.

"Good, she can't just die like that; give me the alcohol again…" Lena put the bottle of alcohol below Jade's nose which made her wake up.

"Thank god" Beck exclaimed relaxed

"What happened?" Jade tried to ask.

"Nothing you are in back in home" Lena said nicely then Jade remembered everything "Untie her" Bob and Tom untied her and took the neckties off so Jade could see and speak.

"I know you are a whore and you like wearing only underwear but I'm tired of seeing you like this and my boys are starting to get a little uncomfortable being around you so get dressed" she gave Jade a jeans and a simple black shirt. Once Jade was fully dressed Lena fed her so she wouldn't pass out of weakness.

"Now what?" Jade questioned while walking with Lena.

"We are going to have some fresh air" Lena simply answered and opened the door to what it seemed a huge backyard. "Oh wait I forgot about those people you call friends" she exclaimed and ordered Bob to get them.

Once the whole gang was out Lena began talking "Ok as you guys know this bitch killed my husband" she exclaimed pointing to Jade who was standing next to her "and I decided to get my revenge by torturing her… at first I thought she would kill you all and then she would kill herself but she didn't, instead she accepted the punishment which was funny but I don't know I feel like it's boring now" Lena explained "I already used all of my tools and the chair and she still won't kill you, that doesn't make sense to me…."

"Jade is not a killer" André exclaimed upset.

"She killed a girl so she is a killer but that's not my point" Lena simply answered "my point is I don't know how to torture her anymore"

"You could just kill me already" Jade said, she didn't want to be tortured ever again.

"That would be too easy but I told you I want you to suffer" Lena answered "so I have burned you, drowned you, cut you, hit you but I need something different, that's why we are here"

"Please stop this ok? Jade didn't kill your husband, I did" Tori exclaimed

"Shut up, everything is her fault…." She turned to Jade and kicked her in the stomach which made Jade fell on her knees and start coughing. "she killed him, she did, it's her fault" Lena kept kicking Jade several times until the point Jade's nose and mouth were bleeding.

"Stop it" Beck screamed madly but Bob was holding his arm so he couldn't move.

"Oh yes she needs to be strong to see what's about to happen…. Come here pretty boy" Beck walked towards her and Jade who was still on the ground breathing heavily.

"Jade…" he tried to help her up but Lena pulled his arm away.

"You wanted to sacrifice yourself for her uh?" Lena put a gun in his hand and pointed it to Jade "You can end her pain right now"

* * *

**OMG NO! Will Beck shoot Jade to end her pain? i think you all already know the answer but anyway you'll have to wait and see!**

**This chapter was by me (Samantha) **

**We hope you liked it, Please review and be nice! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey kiddies! **

**Hannah and i are are happy because you're liking the story! :)**

**Please keep up the reviews and enjoy...**

* * *

Mr. Vega was sitting in his office at the police station. He was looking at old cases to try to get his mind out of his daughter's mysterious disappearance or to find a hint to find her.

"Hello" Mr. West exclaimed while walking into the office "Any news?" Mr. Vega shook his head disappointedly.

"This is just weird, if the person who has them wanted money they would have called by now" Jade's dad commented worriedly and Tori's dad nodded.

"David, there's someone calling on line two." His receptionist Debbie informed.

"Send it through" Mr. Vega said as he pushed line two and waited to see what the person said.

"Put speaker" Mr. West said and Mr. Vega did.{}

"Hello…." a weak girly voice exclaimed

"Who is this?" he immediately questioned hopefully

"Dad, dad…" the girl exclaimed again.

"Jade?" her dad questioned worriedly

"Yes, yes it's me" Jade answered and by the tone of her voice you could say she was scared.

"What happened, honey? Where are you?" he asked

"I don't know but help me please" Jade said nervously

"What do you see around you?" Mr. Vega asked

"Nothing, there are no windows in this room…. everything is dark" Jade explained

"Are you alone?" he asked

"Yes, ye-"she was cut off by a door slamming open.

"Good evening, Jade" a woman exclaimed creepily, Mr. West and Mr. Vega decided not to talk. "are you ready to play?"

"No…" Jade answered nervously

"Why not? Your friends are excited, you can't just disappoint them like that" Lena commented

"Please I don't want to hurt anybody" Jade answered nervously.

"You know the rules but anyway you have to come with me, we can't do anything fun in this room" the creepy lady informed "Get up or do you want Tom to do it for you?" she asked.

"Ok.." You could hear Jade was getting up and then she hanged up because the call was over, too good the lady didn't realize Jade called them.

"What's going on? That woman is going to hurt Jade" Mr. West exclaimed madly and worriedly.

"It seemed she didn't know Jade called us, let's hope Jade can call us again so we can try to figure out what's happening" Tori's dad answered hopefully, at least now they knew Jade was alive and by what the woman said the rest of her friends too.

Before…

"I can't…" Jade looked up at Beck who was pointing the gun towards her.

"Please do it, please" Jade begged "this is the best for everyone" Jade really wanted to die and finish the game.

"I'm sorry, i can't..." Beck pulled the gun away with tears in his eyes and Jade looked down.

"Oh you can't, you can't just shoot the stupid gun and kill this worthless bitch?" Lena kicked Jade again "You can't? Well if you can't then someone else will" she looked at the rest of the gang "Come on, don't be a bunch of cowards, someone take this gun and end her pathetic life" she ordered but none of them moved "So nobody? Good, good…." She took a stick and hit Jade 4 times on her legs and arms, Jade could barely move.

"I won't kill her, not yet and I tried to make this easy, guys, you could have killed her and ended her pain but you didn't so the game begins again, the same rules she kills you or I make her live the hell in life" Lena commented "You stupid whore, get up now" she ordered but Jade was just too weak, she tried to get up but she fell which made Lena annoyed "Ugh you know what? I'm tired, I will go have something to eat and I'll be back to you later…" she exclaimed while grabbing Jade by the hair "I promise it'll be a funny game, I hope this time you will be smart enough" Jade took a deep breath and looked at her friends then looked down again "Tom, bring her to her room again and Bob take them back to their first sell" Lena simply ordered, Tom grabbed Jade in his arms and started walking back to the room as long with Lena while Bob was taking the gang back to the tiny room where they had been before.

"Stay here oh right, you don't have option…." Lena laughed and walked out of the room with Tom, Jade sat down in the floor and started rubbing her arms and legs trying to make the pain go away but it was useless as soon as she touched her bruises it was like being hit again.

Jade was debating whether or not accept the punishment, she really didn't want to kill any of her friends because she loved them but Lena was ruthless and Jade hated so much being punished, it was awfully painful and she didn't even know if it was worth it because her friends might not be her friends any longer, maybe they had never been.

She was lost in her thoughts when she saw something small on the ground near the door, Jade tried to look closely but it was dark so she had to walk to it, the distance between her and the small thing wasn't very long but with the bruises it felt like miles but once she got to it her eyes wide open, it was a phone.

Jade immediately grabbed the phone from the ground and called her mom but she didn't pick up so she called the police station, Jade was so focused on the phone that she even forgot about the pain and the bruises.

"Hello" a man exclaimed

"Hello…." Jade answered nervously.

"Who is this?" the man asked and Jade could swear it was her dad.

"Dad, dad…" she exclaimed hopefully.

"Jade?" her dad questioned worriedly, it was him.

"Yes, yes it's me" Jade answered nervously while looking around to see if nobody could see her.

"What happened, honey? Where are you?" he asked

"I don't know but help me please" Jade said scared.

"What do you see around you?" the other man asked

"Nothing, there are no windows in this room…. everything is dark" Jade explained them

"Are you alone?" he asked again.

"Yes, ye-"she was cut off by a door slamming open and Lena walking into the room, Jade quickly hid the phone behind her.

"Good evening, Jade" Lena exclaimed creepily, Jade was hoping she wouldn't realize about the phone. "are you ready to play?"

"No…" Jade answered nervously

"Why not? Your friends are excited, you can't just disappoint them like that" Lena commented smirking.

"Please I don't want to hurt anybody" Jade informed nervously.

"You know the rules but anyway you have to come with me, we can't do anything fun in this room" Lena informed madly "Get up or do you want Tom to do it for you?" she asked, Jade didn't want them to get close.

"Ok..." she hanged up quietly and stood up trying to look normal then she walked out of the room with Lena and Tom.

* * *

**Yeah so she has a phone now :O but what will happen next? You'll have to wait and see! **

**Please review guys and be nice ok? xoxo **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Hannah and i are super excited because you guys are liking the story so much! :D **

**Please keep the reviews up, we LOVE reading your awesome reviews so enjoy...**

* * *

"Hey hey kiddies" Lena exclaimed excitedly while walking into the room where the gang was in "So, Jade who are we going to play with today?" she asked Jade who was just looking at their scared to death faces.

"Robbie…" she simply answered

"Jade" Robbie exclaimed sadly and Jade just looked down. After Tom and Bob took the gang to the torture room as long with Jade and Lena.

"Are you really going to kill Robbie?" Cat asked innocently but Jade didn't respond instead she walked away from Cat.

"He is set" Tom informed pointing to Robbie who was standing in a small chair with a rope around his neck.

"Good, see Jade? You only have to take the chair out and he will die, It's not that hard and the pain is not compared to what you would have to suffer if you don't do this" Lena commented while rubbing Jade's shoulders "Go ahead" she pushed Jade towards Robbie.

"Jade don't do this" Tori screamed with tears in her eyes

"Shut up" Lena screamed madly "Go ahead, sweetheart" she said smiling; Jade took a deep breath and put her hands on the chair, she was shaking and she couldn't take it off then she looked up at Robbie's terrified face and thought for a moment.

"I can't do it, I'm sorry" Jade walked away from Robbie

"Oh Jade, you think you're such a good friend right? But guess what, you're only making his miserable life last longer" Lena commented "Anyways it's your body not mine, take them all to the special room, Jade and I have some things to do" Lena smirked and Jade looked down nervously.

"Jade what are you doing? No" Beck screamed while being dragged out of the room.

"Handsome boy, uh? But he doesn't love you so don't get excited" Lena exclaimed annoyed "Damn it Jade I really didn't want to go through this again but you enjoy pain, don't you?" Lena said while preparing the chair which made Jade super scared.

"Please not the chair again" Jade begged and Lena only smirked evilly.

"Sit down" Lena ordered but Jade didn't move "I said sit down or I'll call my boys" Jade took a deep breath and sat down in the chair then Lena connected her to all the cables. "You are ready" Lena informed once she was done "Enjoy.,.." she pressed the button and Jade immediately started shaking and moving slowly with all the electricity running through her body.

"Ok that's all" Lena stopped the electricity before it could kill Jade, Jade started breathing heavily and smiled a little bit which made Lena mad so she turned it on again, after a few seconds she stopped it. "We are done, for real now" she smiled nicely and started untying Jade.

"Can you stop now? Please" Beck exclaimed madly while Lena was untying Jade.

"No, remember the punishments are way more painful than the possible death and since she didn't kill the nerd…" Tom laughed "shut up and watch this gets better and better" he commented

"Ok Jade, I don't know what else I can do with you now…." Lena confessed

"Maybe let me go would be a good option" Jade answered and Lena rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Hahaah how hilarious" Lena exclaimed sarcastically "oh look what I have right here, a knife" Jade closed her eyes; she knew where Lena was going with this. "take your shirt off" she ordered and Jade did, her body was still covered in bruises but they looked better than the last time "Now arms straight" Jade did slowly, she was standing in the middle of the room with her arms in front and only wearing jeans and a bra "You are so pretty, Jade even with all the bruises but by when I'm done with you all this beauty will be gone, any man who sees you without shirt will want to puke" Lena commented evilly, Jade could feel the tears running down her face but she was trying to be strong.

"aaahhhhhhhhhh" Jade gasped in pain as Lena made the first red line all over her right arm, it started from Jade's shoulder and it ended on her hand, it was long and a little deep because Jade's arm was bleeding, then Lena made the same cut in Jade's left arm which made Jade scream even louder, it hurt so much.

"You can't put your arms down or I will do another one" Lena ordered and sat down on the chair next to Jade.

Jade was standing still with her bloody arms up and crying quietly while Lena was watching her and so was the rest of the gang but behind the mirror "Please stop it, Jade is losing blood" Tori informed worriedly and she was right there was blood running down Jade's body until her feet which were completely bloody by that point.

"Mrs. Lena won't let her die so stop bothering me" Tom simply answered and kept smiling at Jade, that man was sick too.

"Please I can't keep my arms up anymore" Jade informed crying

"Too bad you'll have to wait" Lena simply answered "please Jade it's not like you hadn't cut yourself before, remember?"

"I've never harmed myself" Jade answered madly

"Oh really? Well, there are a few scars I didn't make you….. Why did you do it anyway?" Lena asked

"it was only once, I did it the day Beck tried to kiss Tori but it didn't work, it didn't take the pain away so I never did it again, I realized he wasn't worth it" Jade confessed, those words broke Beck's heart more than everything he had seen these latest days, he didn't know Jade knew about that and he didn't know she self harmed because of it.

"That's a beautiful story but too cheesy for me, I told you he loves her and she loves him, you're just his little whore, he said you're pretty good in bed" Lena laughed, Jade had tears running down her cheeks and she was breathing with rage, she would never forgive Beck for that.

"Please I can't keep my arms up any longer….I've been like this for like half an hour" Jade commented trying her hardest to keep her arms up.

"40 minutes to be exact, you can put them down" Lena ordered and Jade immediately did "Clean all this blood up and I don't know go sleep, I'm tired and you'll need energies tomorrow" Lena smirked and walked out of the room.

"Bye kids" Tom and Bob exclaimed and left, Jade put her shirt on again carefully and took some rags from the table to clean up the blood in her arms, waist and feet, once she was done she lied on the table and closed her eyes, she only wanted to sleep and never wake up again.

* * *

**aww i know it was a sad chapter :( poor Jade!**

**anyway we hope you liked it!**

**Pretty please REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, we are kind of sad because we didn't get any reviews in the last chapter (if you don't have account and you reviewed, we are not going to get it until tomorrow, it sucks i know) **

**Anyways here's the next chapter so enjoy and PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Beck paced around his cell worried to death about Jade. He couldn't help but feel guilty about how she looked so helpless the latest days.

"Beck, stop pacing Jade's going to be alright I know that it may look bad but I'm sure our parents are looking for us and if we don't keep a cool head about things then we won't be able to look at the positives." Tori said trying to calm Beck down.

"Keep a calm head? Tori because of us Jade is living a hell and each time she doesn't kill one of us is the closer she gets to going to sleep and NEVER WAKE UP AGAIN! DON'T YOU GET IT?" Beck shouted as he balled his hand into a fist.

"I'm sorry but we can't help her… do you want her to kill us? Really? Cause guess what, that wouldn't save her" Tori shouted back madly.

"At least she would have hope, at least her skin would be pale and not purple, haven't you seen all the massive bruises and cuts all over her body? I have and it's killing me, she doesn't deserve any of that" Beck exclaimed angrily and punched the wall in frustration.

"Guys you need to calm down, we are not helping Jade or us like this, look at her… she is sleeping and we should do the same" André commented

"I'm sleepy" Cat said innocently and put her head on Robbie's lap then André sat down next to her and closed his eyes, Tori and Beck looked each other madly for a few seconds until Tori finally lied next to André and closed her eyes, Beck just kept staring at Jade for about an hour until he fell asleep.

Next day….

Jade opened her eyes and started looking around confused but then she remembered everything and it was like being dragged back to hell once again, she looked at her arms but it was too painful for her so she looked away, after she remembered about the phone and stood up as fast as she could while dealing with the pain.

"Beck, Beck Jade's awake…." Tori informed him and he quickly stood up to watch Jade.

Jade grabbed the phone from the corner she had left it in and called the police station again, she kept looking around to make sure nobody was there.

"He-hello?" she exclaimed nervously.

"Jade, is this you?" Mr. Vega who had spent his night at the station waiting for news as long with Mr. West answered.

"Yes" Jade answered

"What happened to you? Who was that woman?" Mr. West immediately questioned

"She, she is the devil" Jade started crying "dad please help me, I don't want to play anymore"

"I know sweetheart, I know but we need to find you first so hold on, don't hang up" Mr. Vega ordered nicely and Jade nodded scared.

"Ok you're alone right?" he asked

"Ye- yes" Jade answered

"What do you see?" he questioned

"There's a table, a torture chair and a big mirror" Jade explained

"Ok ok anything else? I don't know maybe a door?"

"Yes but it's closed" Jade exclaimed then she heard steps coming "oh my god she is coming, I got to go…." Jade quickly said

"But don't hang up" she hid the phone again and lied on the table just before Lena opened the door.

"Good morning, sweetie" Lena smirked "how are those injuries going? Better?" Lena laughed and Jade looked down at her destroyed arms. "Come on your friends must be awake by now"

"I won't kill any of them; can you just give me the punishment and leave me alone?" Jade asked coldly, Lena walked towards her smirking and slapped her across the face which caused her to scream a little bit.

"You silly whore can't talk to me like that, understood?" Lena questioned madly and Jade nodded while holding her cheek "Good now, I don't know what I'm going to do with you today, we have done everything and I mean everything: water, fire, electricity, hits, etc… and you still won't kill them" Lena commented annoyed "I told you, they are not your friends they don't love you, nobody does" Jade was just staring at her with a dead look in her eyes.

"They are my friends; I don't care what you say" Jade answered seriously and Lena laughed

"Sure" Lena exclaimed sarcastically "You are starting to get me tired, the day you least expect it I will kill your friends and then I will shoot you in the head" Lena randomly commented.

"Kill me if you want but please let them go" Jade begged

"No I'm sorry but your friends won't make it out of here alive" Lena informed "ugh Jade I had a funny idea but I forgot it because of you" she exclaimed annoyed.

"I don't care, just punish me now come on go ahead" Jade said, she knew she would have to go through it anyway.

"You are a little bit too excited to get punished, don't you?" Lena commented "I feel like you want me out of here"

"I do" Jade answered and Lena stared at her.

"too bad because I'm going to stay here for awhile, we are going to-" Lena cut herself off and started walking towards the wall, Jade closed her eyes hoping she hadn't seen the phone but it was useless because Lena had seen the phone.

Lena grabbed the phone from the ground and saw the call was still on "What the heck is this, you bitch?" she yelled at Jade madly.

"I'm sorry" Jade started walking backwards nervously.

"You will be even more, I promise" she exclaimed and put the phone on her air "whoever is listening, this call will cost Jade so much and I don't care if you found us, by the time you get here the only thing you will find is a lot of dead bodies" Lena hanged up and stared at Jade madly with an evil smirk on her face, Jade knew the next punishment would be the worst in her entire life.

* * *

**UH OH WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO JADE AND TO THE GANG? D:**

**WE'LL POST NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! **

**well guys we are happy you're liking the story so far Yay **

**Hannah and i would like to thank you for all of your reviews and ask you to keep them up cause they make us smile! **

**Emjoy...**

* * *

"You committed a huge mistake, Jade and you're gonna pay for it" Lena exclaimed with a furious look in her eyes.

"Please just shoot me" Jade begged scared.

"Oh my god that woman is going to kill her" Beck commented worriedly "We need to do something"

"What can we do? She is going to kill us too" Tori answered nervously.

"Take your clothes off again" Lena ordered and Jade slowly did while staring at her with a terrified face.

"Please…" Jade muttered only wearing a bra and her panties but Lena ignored her.

"Open your arms and legs and put your hands on the wall" Lena ordered emotionless, tears started running down Jade's face as she nodded then she walked towards the wall slowly and put her hands on it "Tom, give me the rope" Jade started crying quietly while looking down.

"This is something you will never forget" Lena smirked and hit Jade with the rope on her back which made Jade scream in pain.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jade started crying even more then Lena hit her again and Jade screamed again, Lena did the same thing 10 times more and by the time she was done Jade's back was bloody, there were marks from the rope, most on her back and some on her arms and legs, she was crying while trying not to move because her whole body was pain at that moment.

"Oh my god..." Beck was crying as well, he only wanted to kill Lena and erase all of Jade's scars but he couldn't, he wouldn't change anything and that was the worst.

"Poor Jadey…" Cat was crying too.

"Ok we are done, now dress up again because we are leaving" Lena informed

"What?" Jade questioned weakly.

"We are leaving, honey so put your damn clothes on" Lena smiled annoyed, Jade put her jeans on and even though it hurt so much she could handle it but when she was about to put her shirt on she couldn't, her arms and back were killing her.

"Ugh Jade hurry up" Lena screamed but since Jade couldn't do it she put the shirt on which caused Jade a huge pain but she couldn't even cry anymore.

"Awww" Jade gasped in pain while trying to walk towards the door with Lena until she finally made it to it.

"Where are we going?" Jade questioned

"Right now, to see your friends…." Lena simply answered and opened the door of the small room with the window and Jade immediately saw it, they had always been there.

"Jade!" they all exclaimed and Beck tried to walk towards her but Bob stopped him.

"Jade, I'm so sorry I should have protected you" Beck was crying and Jade was just staring at him with a hurt look in her eyes "WHY? WHY HER? YOU COULD HAVE DONE ALL THOSE THINGS TO ME!" Beck screamed madly while crying.

"Awww so cute but not enough" Lena laughed "Now say bye, Jade" she looked at Jade who was just standing there terrified "Now" Lena ordered the two men who immediately grabbed their guns and started shooting at the room.

"NO" Jade screamed but they didn't stop.

The whole gang was on the floor after a few seconds and there was blood on the floor.

"Oh my god…" Jade started sobbing her eyes out, all of her friends were dead and she couldn't help them.

"Move… we have to leave now!" Tom grabbed Jade in his arms and walked out of the house as long with Bob and Lena then they got in the van and drove away.

Back in the house…..

Tori looked around only to see all of her friends on the ground apparently unconscious; she hadn't gotten any shoot she was just pretending but she didn't know if her friends had gotten shot so she started moving them worriedly, there was blood so at least one of them was injured.

"Cat, Cat… Robbie, André, Beck…" there were tears coming from her eyes as she pronounced their names and they didn't move but then Cat's eyes wide open "Cat!" Tori smiled

"Am I dead?" Cat questioned scared while touching her own body.

"No Cat you're not" Tori hugged her, apparently Cat wasn't injured…. She must have fallen out of fear before the shoots got to her.

"Are the guys dead?" Cat questioned nervously and then Robbie started moving. "Robbie" Cat exclaimed excitedly.

"Hi Cat…" He exclaimed while trying to get up "oww" he gasped in pain and then he looked at his stomach, it had blood on it "oh my god…" he started getting all nervous "I'm gonna die!"

"Robbie calm down" Tori exclaimed "let me see" she broke his shirt a little bit "it doesn't look pretty bad…" she said trying to make him feel better, then André opened her eyes and started looking at his friends nervously.

"Are you guys ok?" he immediately asked and they all nodded

"Yeah but I think they shot me in the tummy…" Robbie commented

"Too good it wasn't your head" Tori answered and Robbie nodded while holding his stomach "Beck, Beck please… Wake up" she kept shaking him until he finally opened his eyes.

"Jade!" he exclaimed as soon as he realized what had happened.

"She is gone…." André answered, Beck looked around and tried to stand up but then he realized he had gotten a shoot in his left arm.

"Beck, don't move…. We need to call an ambulance for you and for Robbie, the rest of us are ok" Tori informed

"I just need to find Jade" Beck shouted as loudly as he could.

"Look I know this is painful but she is most likely to be dead by now" Tori had tears in her eyes and Beck was just staring at her with a mad and hurt expression.

"No, she can't be dead… JADE CAN NOT BE DEAD OK" Beck screamed and punched the ground with his right hand

"I'm sorry, Beck…" André commented

"She is not dead, André…. If they wanted to kill her they would have shot her too, don't you think?" Beck exclaimed upset "she is alive, I know I can feel it" he commented and the gang just looked each other sadly.

"We need to get out of here" Cat exclaimed

"Do you guys think the police tracked the call?" Robbie asked

"Maybe…" they all answered "But we need to get out anyway" Tori stood up and helped Robbie to stand up as long with Cat while André was helping Beck.

"Let's go…" when they walked out of the house 5 police vans were parking and Mr. Vega immediately ran up to his daughter.

"Oh my god… sweetheart, you are alive! Thank god" he exclaimed while hugging Tori, he had missed her.

"Yes, daddy.." she started crying of happiness, she was safe now. Mr. West got out of the van and ran up to them too but when he didn't see Jade his small smile dropped, there was everyone except her.

"Where is Jade?" he questioned with a deep fear in his voice and the gang looked each other sadly then Beck put his hand on his face and started crying again "No…. no that's not true…" Jade's dad had tears running down his face.

"She is gone…"

* * *

**Awww poor Jade, they took her with them and she thinks her friends are dead D:**

**anyways we hope you liked this chapter! please review and be nice! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, we are so happy you're liking the story so far, sadly there's only one chapter left... :( i know it sucks but it's necessary .**

**Please enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

"No! Why?" Jade's dad started screaming while the tears coming from his eyes were running down his face, Jade was never exactly what he expected but she still was his baby girl, his princess, his daughter and now she was gone.

"Look John, we will find her…. If she is still alive" Mr. Vega commented and put a hand on Mr. West's shoulder. "let's go to the van guys" they all got in it and drove to the police hospital while other cops were looking for Lena, the men and Jade.

At the hospital….

Beck and Robbie were immediately attended by the doctors while the rest of the gang and Mr. Vega and Mr. West were in a small restaurant eating something, the gang was hungry.

"Ok I need you to tell me everything" Mr. Vega exclaimed "First of all why did those people take you with them?"

"Do you remember a month ago when I went to this trip with Sikowitz and my friends?" Tori asked his dad and he nodded "Remember what I told you about the crazy guy torturing Jade.." Mr. West looked down and took a deep breath.

"Yes but he is dead, you shot him to stop him from killing your friends, didn't you?" Mr. Vega asked and Tori nodded.

"He wasn't alone, his wife was there and she said she was going to take revenge for his life…" André finished telling them the reason and Mr. Vega nodded.

"What did she do to you guys?" Mr. West questioned and they looked each other sadly.

"She didn't do anything to us, only starve us….. She only hurt Jade" Tori exclaimed with tears in her eyes "she ordered Jade to kill us but Jade couldn't do it so she punished her…."

"What kind of punishment?" Mr. West asked nervously.

"The first time she tried to drown Jade in a bath and kicked her and cut her and-"Tori started crying "she tied Jade to a chair and turned on the electricity…" Jade's dad covered his mouth feeling a deep pain in his heart "she threatened Jade with killing Cat if she didn't kill a little girl and Jade did"

"She did it to save me" Cat exclaimed and they nodded.

"She tortured Jade in all the ways you can imagine, it was a nightmare" André commented sadly "Today before they left she made Jade take her clothes off and hit her with a rope…. You could barely see Jade's pale skin through all the bruises and injuries, that woman is crazy" by that point Jade's dad had a lot of tears going down his face while he was trying to imagine all the pain his }daughter went through.

"We need to find her…" Mr. West exclaimed seriously.

Jade couldn't stop crying after what she saw, her friends were dead Lena murdered them and Jade couldn't help them "Will you shut up?" Lena exclaimed annoyed "I told you I would kill them and I did, it wasn't supposed to be today but you signed their death sentence when you made that call"

"We are here" Tom informed while parking the van.

"GET OUT" Lena yelled at Jade who was still crying quietly

"Oww" Jade muttered while moving towards the door, her injuries still hurt so much and she was scared "What are you gonna do?" Jade asked once she was out of the car and Lena smirked evilly.

"We are going to play the last game, I hope you enjoyed your pathetic life because today you're saying bye to this world" Lena exclaimed creepily.

"Please just, just shoot me…" Jade said

"No, I rule this game and I promised you would live the hell in life" Lena answered

"You've done that already please I just want to die, kill me now please" Jade almost screamed, she didn't have anything to live for and even if she had Lena wouldn't let her get out of there alive.

"Shut up and get in" Lena ordered Jade to walk into a small wood cabin next to the road.

Once they were inside Tom and Bob handcuffed Jade to a wood column in the middle of the cabin and made sure there was no way to escape by screwing the two windows and covering with more wood all the holes.

"So? What do we have?" Mr. West questioned worriedly

"Well, according to what the people from the nearest neighborhood to the house they were in said, it's a blonde woman with two big men driving a black van, a man told us today the two men went to his store and bought three gallons of gasoline and days before they bought ropes and other things which according to the guys Lena used to torture Jade" Mr. Vega explained.

"But how will we get them? I need to find Jade" Mr. West responded

"Yes, we need to find her" Beck exclaimed while walking into the room after the doctors had checked him.

"We already informed the police stations near the area so they won't be able to escape, they have to be in this zone" He explained showing them the map.

"It's not large" Beck commented

"No, it's not and this way is almost only road, our partners in the other stations said they haven't gotten out of there" Mr. Vega informed

"Then let's find them…. Jade has to be alive" they all jumped into the police vans and drove to the area where Jade, Lena and the two men were supposed to be in.

"Everything is ready" Bob informed once they were done.

"Perfect, now the game begins…" Lena commented "How did you imagine your death would be like?" she asked Jade who was staring at her scared.

"I don't know….." Jade answered

"They say dying burned is the worst way to die because it actually is feeling the hell before your soul goes away" Lena commented and Jade's eyes wide open terrified, she didn't want to die like that.

"Please no, no, no" Jade started begging and Lena smirked at her, she enjoyed her pain.

"Oh yes, yes, yes" Lena tried to mock Jade's voice and laughed as long with Tom and Bob.

"We need to leave, now" Tom commented nervously, they didn't know if the cops would come and catch them.

"Wait, I want to enjoy this moment…. I want to see her pale skin burning in the flames, this is going to be wonderful" Lena was really excited while Jade was scared to death.

"They must be in their way up here" Bob said worriedly "can we just set the fire and go? She will be dead by the time they arrive"

"Whatever, they won't catch us and the only proof they have against us is right here with us and it'll be gone in a few minutes, they don't know how we look like or anything so calm down" Lena explained annoyed "You know what's funny about this, you could have avoided so much pain because your friends died anyway, you couldn't help them and now you're here about to die too and I will go home to enjoy my life, now I can do it" Jade had a lot of tears running down her face.

"Spread the gas…" Lena ordered and the two men started doing it.

"Do you want us to throw some on her?" Tom asked

"No, the fire will get to her sooner or later and I want it to last as long as possible" Lena answered and they nodded, once they were done spreading the gasoline all over the small cabin they walked out leaving Lena and Jade alone "Aren't you excited? This is going to be awesome" Lena smirked while taking a packet of matches from her pocket.

* * *

**OMFG What's going to happen? Yeah, you'll have to wait until tomorrow! :) **

**Please review guys. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys, we are so happy you liked the story! Yay sorry about yesterday i was out all day so i couldn't update.**

**Sadly this is the last chapter :( **

**We'd like to thank you all for the support and the nice reviews! Each review made us smile :)**

**Please review and tell us what you liked of the story, enjoy...**

* * *

"Please" Jade begged while staring at the very excited Lena.

"Awww" Lena laughed at Jade while igniting a match "Is this the correct one?" Lena exclaimed "No" she smirked and blew on it.

Suddenly Lena moves towards Jade quickly and grabbed her hair tight "You deserve this, you deserve all the pain of the world" she exclaimed madly and then slapped Jade across the face hard.

"I HATE YOU" Lena screamed and kicked Jade several times until the point Jade was spiting blood again "Yes, that's it" she laughed hysterically.

"You are crazy" Jade muttered while breathing heavily.

"Yes I am" Lena answered and kicked her in the face, Jade's previous bruises and injuries still hurt and Lena kicking her again was only making it worse, Jade's whole body was pain at that moment.

"I am tired of you, you're going to fucking die right now" Lena screamed and ignited another match, she walked towards the door and smirked at Jade then threw the match to the ground and the fire started. "Happy way down to the hell" and with that Lena walked out of the cabin and locked the door.

"No, help" Jade was in the middle of the room and soon the flames were all around her, it was hot and the smoke was causing her to stop breathing well. "Please" she tried to scream while coughing but no one was there, no one was going to save her, she was sure she was going to die.

"We are getting closer to the last possible area and nothing" Mr. West exclaimed worriedly.

"They can't be far, there's only road here so-"Mr. Vega was cut off by Cat screaming.

"THERE THERE, ISN'T IT FIRE?" Cat screamed confused pointing to what it seemed a cabin burning.

"Yes, yes it is" he answered

"The man of the store said the men bough gasoline, didn't he?" Beck asked and they nodded "oh no… go faster" Mr. Vega drove as fast as he could trying to get to the cabin.

"We need to go now" Bob exclaimed nervously

"AHHHH" You could hear Jade's screams getting weaker and weaker until they finally disappeared causing Lena to smile proudly.

"It's done, let's go" she simply answered and walked to the van where the two men were waiting for her but before she could get in….

"DON'T MOVE" About 5 cops were pointing her with their guns.

"Where's is Jade?" Mr. West questioned madly

"I don't know what you're talking about" She simply answered but then the gang showed up behind the cops and Lena's eyes wide open "You, you are dead" she exclaimed looking at them confused.

"Jade, JADE" Beck screamed and ran towards the cabin.

"She is dead" Lena laughed while being handcuffed as long with Tom and Bob. "You should have seen how much she screamed"

"Shut up" Mr. West couldn't control himself and punched her in face then ran to the cabin too, Beck was trying to open the door but everything was in flames.

"Move" Mr. West exclaimed and kicked the door hard about 3 times until it finally slammed open.

"Jade" they all exclaimed, Jade was sitting in the middle of the room unconscious and the flames were about to get to her, Beck and Mr. West walked into the cabin carefully trying not to get burned and walked towards Jade.

"Jade please…" Beck said nervously trying to make her react but it was useless so he grabbed her in his arms but he couldn't stand up because she was handcuffed.

"Wait a second" Mr. West exclaimed and broke the handcuffs with a stick that was next to her; once her hands were free Beck grabbed her in his arms and Mr. West put his jacket on her. "Let's go…" they walked out of the cabin just before it cracked because of the fire.

"JADE PLEASE WAKE UP JADE" Beck set her on the floor carefully and tried to wake her up but she didn't, Mr. West was in shock he couldn't believe how damaged his daughter was, her whole body was covered with bruises and scars, she had blood on her mouth and even though you could barely see her skin, her face looked paler than the usual.

"My baby…" he fell on his knees next to the unconscious Jade and started crying "is she alive?" he asked.

Beck grabbed her arm and touched her wrist, luckily she was alive but her pulse was very weak "Yes but we need to take her to the hospital now" he grabbed her in his arms again and ran to the ambulance that was waiting for them, the paramedics put the oxygen mask on her face and started checking her while driving to the hospital.

Once they got to the hospital the doctors immediately transferred blood and cleaned up all of her injuries. "Jade West, again…. What happened to the girl now? She is worse than the last time" the doctor who had attended Jade before asked.

"Long story but she was tortured in many different ways and she was about to die in a fire a few hours ago" Beck commented worriedly.

"How's my daughter? Will she make it?" Mr. West questioned nervously, he didn't really want to hear the answer.

"We are not sure yet, she lost so much blood and even though we already transferred more her body is very damaged, also she inhaled a lot of smoke today, if she had been there for a couple of minutes more she wouldn't be alive right now" the doctor explained, the gang and Jade's dad were all in tears while listening to the doctor.

"Can we see her?" Tori asked

"She is still asleep but yes you can see her, just please be quiet" the doctor ordered and they nodded then he showed them the way up to Jade's room.

They all walked into the room quietly and saw a destroyed Jade lying on the hospital bed, her head was looking at the wall and she was wearing a hospital coat, she had a cover on her body but her arms were out and you could see all her bruises and injuries, she also had scars on her neck and some on her face which made Beck, Mr. West and the rest of the gang feel a deep pain.

"Poor Jadey…" Cat exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"My baby" Mr. West touched her head sweetly trying not to hurt her and moved it towards him, he felt the tears running down his face, Jade had a dead expression on her face, her eyes were closed, her lips were like purple/white and she had some bruises and cuts, her whole body was so light you could move it all you wanted and she wouldn't notice it.

"Jade please wake up" Beck whispered while holding her hand but she didn't "You can't leave me, not now" he started crying "Jade wake up" he exclaimed and pressed her hand but still nothing happened.

They all stayed in the room with her for hours, a couple of doctors walked into the room and checked Jade then they left, Jade's dad went for something to eat and brought the gang a pizza, they were all hungry after they ate Cat, Tori, André and Robbie fell asleep while Mr. West and Beck couldn't keep their eyes away from Jade.

"I think you should have some sleep, son" Mr. West exclaimed "I'll keep an eye on her"

"I can't, I need to see her, I need to feel her, I need to know she is alright…. I don't know what I'm going to do if she d-"he couldn't keep talking "Jade is my life…" Beck was crying and Mr. West hugged him.

"I know, son I know and I'm so happy you're here for her, she couldn't have found a better guy" Mr. West exclaimed nicely

"No, I couldn't have found a better girl" Beck simply answered and Mr. West smiled nicely after Beck looked back at Jade who was still unconscious but suddenly she opened her eyes.

"Jade" Beck immediately exclaimed smiling, he had never felt happier to see her beautiful eyes opened "Jade" he smiled at her but she was just looking around confused and scared, the look in her eyes was heartbreaking, it seemed she couldn't recognize them. "Jade, it's ok baby it's me and your dad" Beck informed her but she was still scared.

"Go get the doctor" Mr. West exclaimed and Beck did, a few seconds later the room was full of people so the doctor ordered them to get out.

About 10 minutes later the doctor came out of the room and walked up to them "How's Jade?" Beck immediately questioned.

"Jade's a lucky girl, her body is accepting the medication and I'm happy to inform you she will make it" The doctor smiled at them.

"Yay" Cat started clapping happily and the rest of them couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank god" Mr. West exclaimed

"Yeah but she is still in shock, at first we thought her mind had erased all the memories to stop the mental pain and she didn't remember anything, but luckily she does" the doctor explained "Right now Jade is experimenting something called "post-trauma" this happens after living a traumatic situation but she will be ok as long as she takes therapy"

"She will take all the therapies that she needs" Mr. West commented "Can we see her now?"

"Yes you can but if she gets too nervous you'll have to get out and call me ok?" The doctor exclaimed and they all nodded "Good, go ahead"

Beck, Mr. West and the rest of the gang walked into the room to find Jade sitting on the edge of the bed looking down, they couldn't help but look at her destroyed legs; they looked awfully damaged but staring at Jade was even worse, she looked like a little girl after getting yelled, she wasn't moving or anything and it was kind of scary, it felt like Jade would react in any second and attack them or something.

"Hi sweetheart…" Mr. West exclaimed sweetly walking towards Jade and when he was about to touch her Jade jumped out of the bed scared "everything's ok baby it's me, dad" he commented but Jade was still looking down.

"Jadey…" Cat exclaimed and Jade immediately looked up at them, there was Cat, Robbie, André, Tori and Beck, they weren't dead.

"You… You, You… I saw it" Jade started crying and shaking "YOU ARE ALL DEAD" She screamed and grabbed her head "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead" she started walking around the area she was in desperately while exclaiming those words.

"No, we are not dead… they didn't shoot us, just Beck and Robbie" Tori explained Jade who was staring at them confused but after a few seconds a small smiled showed up in her face.

"You are alive" she exclaimed smiling and they all nodded.

"Yes, Jade and you are alive too" Beck tried to touch her but Jade walked backwards nervously "I'm not going to hurt you" he said smiling sadly.

"Jade…" her dad exclaimed and she looked at him.

"Dad, daddy" she ran into his embrace and started crying "daddy…"

"Yes honey I'm here for you, nobody is going to hurt you ever again" he informed and kissed his daughter's head, Jade realized this wasn't a dream she was fine, they were all fine and the nightmare was over.

"Jade, I'm sorry" Beck commented and Jade looked at him.

"Why? Because you've been cheating on me all this time but you didn't want to leave me because I'm pretty good in bed" Jade questioned madly, she was starting to be herself again; Jade's dad looked at Beck confused and kind of upset.

"About that, it was all a lie" Beck explained.

"It was pretty real to me; you made clear I'm just a whore for you" Jade exclaimed

"What do you mean by saying you're pretty good in bed? You two have had sex?" Mr. West questioned, he knew deeply inside they had sexual life but he didn't want to face his daughter wasn't a girl anymore.

"Well…" Beck blushed and looked down ashamed

"That's not the point here" Tori commented breaking the awkward silence in the room "Look Jade, Lena threatened us with killing you if we didn't say all those things, one of the man was pointing you with a gun while we were talking" Jade thought for a few seconds debating whether or not believe them.

"Is that true?" she asked the rest of the gang and they nodded the she took a deep breath "Well, dad about what I said…." Jade felt ashamed too.

"It's ok sweetheart I just realized I don't need details…" he hugged her and smiled.

"Can I hug you?" Beck asked and Jade smiled sadly then she hugged him and he hugged her back, it felt like heaven.

"Awww" Jade muttered, her scars still hurt so she broke the hug.

"I'm sorry." Beck apologized nervously

"It's ok I mean this is like heaven after all I lived the past days" Jade commented and sat down on the bed again "I must look hideous" she exclaimed sadly

"You are flawless" Beck commented and she smiled at him "I love you"

"I love you too" Jade answered sweetly.

"Awww" Tori muttered and they all looked at her "Yeah, I ruined it again, didn't I"?" she asked and they laughed.

"So now what?" Jade questioned

"Lena, Bob and Tom are going to spend the rest of their lives in a maximum security jail in New York City, they won't be able to hurt you again, you're safe" Mr. West answered proudly, Jade took a breath and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jade you saved my life and I will never be able to pay you" André commented nicely and the rest of them said thank you to her too.

"It's ok, I mean I have to confess I actually thought of killing you, Tori but I couldn't" Jade confessed and Tori smiled.

"I would have killed me if I had been you to be honest, we hurt you so much but yet you didn't, you chose the punishment instead and I really appreciate that" Tori answered nicely.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked Jade while walking into the room.

"Better, I'm sorry about what happened earlier I was just confused…" Jade commented

"I understand and I already told your dad you are going to need therapy" The doctor informed and Jade nodded.

"I just want my life back" Jade answered

"You'll get it, you're a strong girl" the doctor complimented and Jade smiled nicely

"So I can go home?" Jade asked hopefully.

"Slow down, you're not that strong" the doctor laughed "you'll have to stay here for another week because we need to keep checking those injuries but I promise you'll be like if nothing had happened in one or two years" he informed

"Well, those are good news after all, I thought the scars would stay forever" Jade commented and the doctor smiled

"Ok so congratulations Jade, you're a survivor for the second time" The doctor commented nicely and left the room.

"You look beautiful" Beck commented randomly and Jade laughed.

"Liar!" Jade answered

"He is not a liar, honey you look beautiful even like this" Her dad exclaimed and Beck kissed her cheek sweetly.

"I'm so happy" Jade said "all I could think of when I was in that room was death, I wanted to die so badly" Jade confessed "I never thought this would be possible so it feels like a dream"

"It's not a dream this is real, what happened to you was a nightmare and now it's over" Beck hugged her and she hugged him back, everything felt right, happy, warm and comfortable Beck was right the nightmare was over.

* * *

**This was a longer chapter because it was the last one! :) **

**We hope you enjoyed it, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! **

**we love you guys and again Thank you. **


End file.
